


Bonnie and Clyde

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [13]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Sometimes they are mad at each others for no real reasons.





	Bonnie and Clyde

“I hate everything you represent” James says behind gritted teeth.

“Like what ? Success ? Style ?” Aleks snickers, while taking the money bags in the car. He doesn’t take it seriously, of course.

“Bullshit, Aleksandr.“ He throws a bag on the floor, angrily. ” You represent bullshit. You are nothing and you know it, stop fucking pretending.” It’s out of spite now, and he knows he sounds harsh but he had enough.

“Oh, do I ?” Aleks keeps doing his job, taking the bag James threw on the floor, like an direct insult.

“Yeah. You came to me, I raised you to success, you were nothing. If you were so successful, why not doing your shit by yourself ? Oh yeah, you can’t, because I’m doing all the work and you just follow like a stray dog.”

"Oh, because you are so much better yourself, mister I command people to do my shit most of the time. You are lucky Trevor and Joe are even keeping up with your shit !”

They shouldn’t scream at each others on the road like that after robbing a place, really they shouldn’t. But they have no thought for security right now.

“I’m a self made man. I was rich before I met you. But you ? You are nothing without someone, you needed Brett and you needed me.” He says it as facts, he feels like a winner already.

“Are you trying to make a point, or you just want to sound like an egoistic asshole ?” Aleks can feel the blood burning under his skin, he’s ready to rip James’ throat in a second.

“Stop acting like you are the fucking boss and the number one everywhere we go. Nobody fucking take you seriously and it falls on the fucking crew !”

“What, only everyone else can but not me ? Why ? Are you fucking jealous when I take the spotlight ?”

“Spotlight ? Man, you are so white you can get a sunburn with spotlight.”

“Okay, fuck off.” He wants to get over that dispute, it’s pointless and they both know it. Better get back to their job.

“You know what ?” James sounds aggressive, but it’s not unusual so Aleks ignores it until he turns around to a gun pointed at his face.

“Are you pointing a gun at me ? Really, James ?” He doesn’t even look like frightened at the idea of maybe being shot by his friend.

“Shut up.” James’ face is red, and the reason for his rage isn’t even clear to himself. Sometimes he’s just pissed off by the guy.

“I wasn’t saying anything ! But you want me to talk ? Fine, I’m going to talk.”

He ignores the gun and the angry stance of James and continues what they are supposed to be done with since 5 minutes : grabbing bags of money and throwing them in the back of the car.

“You say I can’t do shit alone ? Bullshit, I was doing it way before I met you. And you ? You were just a fucking prankster, you did not have the balls to go big and real before I met you.”

He takes another bag and throws it at James, breaking his stance.

“So you can take that money and shove it up your ass, because you have your hands on it because of me.”

He ends showing his middle finger and walks to the driver seat, letting James ends the packing of the bags by himself, that asshole. And if James takes a big gulp of air and calms himself before getting back in the car, apologizing for loosing his temper (because they were stressed, it’s true, but that isn’t really an excuse to lash out like that), Aleks tries to play it cool, like always. But his smile falters whether he likes it or not. He’s hurt because he doesn’t feel good enough even to his closest friend. He’s never good enough, right ?

When they comes back to the house, they are silent. They others were happy to see them with money bags but quickly set down the mood after watching the two. But nobody asks what happened, or maybe they do, but Aleks isn’t here to hear. He leaves as soon as possible, needing alone time, and wanting to take a walk with his dog to clear his head.

He’s of course interrupted by James who pretty much followed him. When James doesn’t look like a yelling madman or a smilling demon, he’s like a puppy. And it works on Mishka, Joe or Trevor, not on Aleks.

But James drives next the sidewalk, opening his window, talking and ranting and generally apologizing again. Of course he doesn’t take down all of the things he said, because he’s like that, he just can’t let go on some things. But at least he said sorry.

“We’re like Bonnie and Clyde, a real duo !”

Finaly Aleks answers, cracking a smile.

“You are Bonnie, because you are a bitch. Also can’t wait to die like them.”

James laughs and agrees, and just like that it’s back to normal. Kind of. Aleks expects James to drive away but he insists.

“I’m hungry, you probably are too. Want to go somewhere ?” He’s not sure if that’s the good moment for that, but he hopes it’ll make things okay between them. “I’ll pay.” he adds.

Aleks laughs, because it’s quite rare these days for James to pay for Aleks, it’s mostly the opposite with his “I forgot my wallet” bullshit. He agrees, it’s not like that situation never happened anyways. 

Not the first, not the last.


End file.
